What you did
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kai left Tala for Rei. Now Tala is back and he wants revenge...
1. Tala is back

Hi guys! It's a new fic. Hope you enjoy this! Please read and review. I will appreciate it a lot! Once again this fic is a fic about Tala. Can't help it. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and any of the characters except a few.

Sobbing could be heard in the hallway. In a small room, we can find a certain red head sitting in a corner, crying his heart out.

"_My life is so unfair. Why does it have to be me who suffers everytime? I had enough of it. I'll make you pay Kai Hiwatari. How dare you leave me for that bitch? I'll make you pay so badly until you wish you were dead! You will be begging me for mercy!"_

**Six months later**

On the eighty-fifth floor of the Hiwatari Enterprise in Japan, a beautiful and slender red head walked into a small office. She looked to be about twenty and she looked pale but very pretty. Her hair length was up to her waist. She was wearing a white three quarter white tube top with a matching red mini skirt which showed off her slender legs. To top it off, she wore white leather boots.

Heads turned as the redhead walked towards the boss' office at the back of the room. Some guys whistled and some women gasped silently. One guy with lavender hair looked up from his work to see what the commotion was about. When he saw the red head, he gasped. After the red head entered the small office, people started chatting among themselves.

The lavender haired guy turned to the person next to him and asked, "Who is she?"

"She? I don't know but I think she's going to be our new colleague. Boss did mention that someone would be joining us. Hope it's her. What do you think Bryan?"

The lavender haired guy, now known as Bryan just shook his head.

A few moments later, the door of the boss' office opened. The boss emerged, followed by the red head.

The boss, Mr. Yamiga, started talking. "Attention everybody." Everyone turned to look at Mr. Yamiga.

"Everybody, I want you to meet Taliana. She will be joining the company as from today onwards. Bryan, show her around the office and tell her the things she needs to know. She will be in your group."

Bryan nodded and walked over to the Taliana. "Nice to meet you." he said and raised a hand. Taliana took it and shook Bryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Her voice was as beautiful as the voice of a singing bird.

"Boss, can I bring her to the roof? I need to tell her something important."

Mr. Yamiga looked at Bryan hesitantly before nodding his head. "Be back fast." Bryan nodded his head and started for the elevator with Taliana close behind.

Once they were on the roof, Bryan looked at Taliana hardly and said in a cool voice, "Come off it Tala."

Taliana/Tala smirked. "Smart as ever huh Bry?"

"Where were you for _six_ months?"

"Russia."

"Why didn't you tell us? Did you know that they say you are dead? We found a body in your apartment. Exactly like you. Same hair, same clothes, even same DNA!"

Tala knew who he meant by us. Spencer, Ian and himself of course. "I know that."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to."

"How?"

"Wolborg helped me configure a decoy. From my DNA."

"I see but how did she do it?"

"Powers, Bryan. Bit-beasts are not weak. They are ancient spirits, you know? I mean of course you do." He gave a short laugh.

"Why did you come back then?"

"For fun. I didn't want to stay in Russia all alone. I missed you guys."

"Fine. Let's go back down. Mr. Yamiga said to be quick."

"I need some fresh air. You go back first. Just tell them I went to the toilet." Tala said dismissively.

Bryan nodded and went back. Tala, to him, was still the captain after all.

Once Tala made sure Bryan was out of hearing range and no one was looking, he pulled out his blade. A bright light flashed and a girl about twenty stood where the light had been.

She looked very beautiful and may be mistaken as a normal girl if not for the two wolf ears. She also wore an elegant white dress.

"What do you want Wolborg?" Tala said in a soft voice,

"Master, why didn't you tell Bryan?"

"Don't call me 'Master'! And Bryan may tell Kai."

"Alright Tal but don't you trust Bryan?"

"That's better and it's not because I don't trust Bryan. I'm afraid he may let it slip to the **bitch**!" Tala's voice took on a harsher tone.

"Ok then. You better go back now." Tala nodded. He pulled out his beyblade. There was a blinding light again as Wolborg disappeared. Tala put on his fake smile again and went back to the office.

As he went back to the office, Bryan went up to him and showed him his desk. Tala whispered a thanks and started doing his work.

At lunch time, the guy Bryan was talking to before went over to Tala's desk and said, "Taliana. That's a nice name."

"Thanks and you are?" Tala said in his feminine voice as Taliana.

"Jack. So wanna go out for lunch?"

Suddenly a voice spoke out from behind him. "Sorry Jack but he's going with me."

Jack turned around and saw Bryan. "Come on man." He pleaded. Bryan just shook his head. Jack sighed and said, "Better luck next time." To Tala, he said, "Later pretty." Tala just smiled.

"Come on. Want to see Spencer and Ian?"

"Really?Bring me now!" Tala said. His cool voice was as excited as a three year old child wanting an ice cream. Bryan smiled to himself. This was the Tala before all the tests the abbey did to him.

Bryan found a hand waving in front of his face before realizing he spaced out.

"What's wrong Bry?" Tala asked in a concern voice.

Bryan smiled. "Nothing Tal. Let's go"

"Ok." Tala said happily, following Bryan into the elevator.

They stopped at the eighty floor and Spencer and Ian came in.

"Hey guys." Bryan said.

"Hey Bryan." Ian mumbled.

"Hi Bry." Spencer said.

Tala kept quiet. He knew the elevators had cameras and so did Bryan.

After they went out of the building, Ian said, "Where do we eat?"

"I don't know." Spencer replied as him, Ian and Bryan walked ahead of Tala.

Tala pouted. "Hey! Doesn't anyone remember their dear old lovable captain?"

Spencer and Ian whirled around quickly. "Tala!" They exclaimed happily.

"You are lovable but you ain't old!" Ian said, happy that his captain has come back.

"Hey guys." Tala grinned. They both hugged him. Tala hugged them back before Ian realized something.

"Hey Tal I thought you were dead and why are you wearing a tube top _and_ a mini skirt?"

Tala blushed ten shades of red and replied, "Let's talk about this somewhere private." The other three nodded in agreement.

Once they were in a corner of a cafe, Tala was bomb with questions from an overprotective Spencer, a over happy Ian and a, well, anxious Bryan.

"Where did you stay in all these months?" Spencer.

"How come you're not dead?" Ian.

"What the hell are you doing, working in the Hiwatari Enterprise?" Bryan.

Tala sighed. "Shut up guys. Listen up."

He told them everything, including what to call him when they were in public. He told them everything, except the real reason he was back for. But half of the reason he told them was true. He did miss them a lot. Fighting between Bryan and Ian. Spencer telling them to shut up. Him listening, amused.

Just then the cafe doors swung open and Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Hiro, Kenny, Hilary, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary and a girl Tala did not recognized came in. The boys stopped laughing and talking when they saw them. Kai and Rei were holding hands and so were Tyson and Max, Daichi and Kenny, Hiro and Lee, Gary and the girl and lastly Hilary and Mariah.

Kevin spotted them and ran into Ian's arms. The rest soon followed and sat around the small table. They added three more tables.

A number of "Hey guys", "What's up" , "Long time no see" and "Nice to see you" were spoken. Tala remained silent.

"Hey guys, it's Tal..." Ian was cut off as someone kicked him sharply under the table.

"Yea?" Max said.

"Taliana." Bryan said, gesturing towards Tala,

Everyone looked at Tala and they gasped except Kai who had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Tala?" They all said, including Kai.

"No. I'm Taliana." Tala said in his feminine voice, giggling.

"Oh." They all said. Spencer, Ian and Bryan stared at Tala, impressed.

"Well, nice to meet you Taliana." Rei said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too...um..."

"Rei" Rei said, still smiling. Tala wanted to tear that smile out of Rei's face.

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you too Rei." Tala said, smiling like they were best friends but inside he just wanted to ripped Rei's smile off.

They introduce themselves even though Tala already knew each and everyone of them by heart except the girl.

He found out that she was Macy. She's also from White Tigers Hills and she was Gary's fiancée and that they were getting married next month. After all, Gary was twenty-three. They were going to have a traditional wedding combined with a modern day one. They even invited Tala. He agreed to go of course.

**With Tala and Wolborg**

"_Hey Tal. You need to wear a gown."_

"_Why the hell can't you remind me later, my dear friend?"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_You know you're mean right?"_

"_Learnt it from you."_

"_Why you little wolf!"_

"_Chill. So what are you going to wear?"_

"_I don't know. Go shopping with me later."_

"_Sure."_

"_I know you just want to go shopping and buy new clothes. By the way, please remember to 'keep' your ears and make them human ears. Ok?"_

"_Ok. Later."_

"_Later."_

**With Kai and Dranzer**

"_Hey Master. I sense Wolborg."_

"_Are you sure? It might just be Falborg or Seaborg or Wyborg. And don't call me Master!"_

"_Puh-lease. Don't you know that every single bit beast has different smell? Imagine you smelling like Tyson. And fine!"_

"_You got a point. But Tala is dead and Wolborg disappeared already."_

"_Wolborg _is_ here."_

**With Tala and Wolborg**

"_Tal, Dranzer is sensing that I am here."_

"_Block them."_

"_Can't. They're so many of them."_

"_Ask Falborg to cover your scent."_

"_OK."_

"_Hey Falborg."_

"_Yea Wolborg?"_

"_Cover my scent."_

"_No problem."_

"_Done Tal."_

"_Great."_

**With Kai and Dranzer**

"_Kai. I made a mistake. It was Falborg. But I was _sure _Wolborg was here."_

"_Chill Dranzer. Everyone makes mistakes."_

"_Whatever Kai."_

Back to them talking

"So Kai, Taliana is working in your company too. She's on the same level as me and is under me too." Bryan said.

"Oh I see. Welcome aboard, Taliana."

"Thanks Kai." Kai smiled at her.

"Break time's over guys. Let's get back to work." Spencer said.

Everyone nodded before heading back to their working place. Before they left, Kai placed a kiss on Rei's lips which sent Tala into fury but he managed to control himself. If anyone looked close enough though, they could see that Tala had balled his fists.

**After work**

Bryan had told Tala that he would stay with him and Spencer and Ian. As Tala and Bryan walked out of the elevator, they saw Kai and Rei walking out of another elevator. Spencer and Ian had already gone home. Tala and Bryan left late as they had to work OT. When Tala saw Kai and Rei, he felt sick but he still followed Bryan, who was walking towards them.

"Hey lovebirds." Bryan said teasingly. Kai and Rei blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Hey Bryan. Hi Taliana." Rei said, smiling happily.

"Hey guys." Kai said, slipping his hand into Rei's.

"Hi Kai. Hi Rei." Tala said, smiling sweetly. He was using his feminine voice again.

"Want to join us for dinner?" Rei asked politely.

"Sure. After all, Spencer is going out with some of his friends and Ian is going out with Kevin." Tala said, still smiling his fake smile. Nobody could tell it was fake though.

"Wait. How did you know that Spencer and Kevin had plans tonight?" Kai asked curiously, eying Tala.

"Oh. She's staying with us and we were talking about where to eat just now." Bryan said casually.

"Wow. Mr. I-hate-girls-the-most-and-they-will-die-a-cruel-death-if-they-talk-to-me is actually letting a girl stay in his house!" Rei said in a fake amused tone. Everyone laughed, even Tala.

"Well, Taliana is an exception." Bryan said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because she reminds me of Tala." Bryan said. Kai and Rei looked downwards sadly.

'Well they should be sad. Well batter break the ice. Don't want them to think I am enjoying them being sad now, do I? But I am enjoying it. Never mind. I will make them more sad next time and then I''ll enjoy it!" Tala though evilly.

"Guys, don't look so down. Let's go somewhere to eat." Tala said in fake happy tone.

"Yea she's right. The dead won't come back, let's go." Bran said, backing Tala up.

"You guys are right. Let's go then." Rei said.

"Yeah. Let's go to my restaurant." Kai said. They all nodded.

**At the restaurant**

The four of them went into a VIP room and sat around the table. They ordered some food while they chatted.

"Hey Taliana. You know you look a lot like Tala?" Kai asked.

"Well I think so too. I mean when I saw him blade on TV the first time, I thought 'Wow that guy sure looks like me'." Tala answered Kai's question fake happily.

"Where did you grow up?" Rei asked.

"Moscow, Russia."

"Wow. Like me, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian." Kai said.

"I know it is such a coincidence." Tala said before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"My father. He's in charge of Biovault. I can't believe it! I was so mad at him." Tala said in a fake sad tone. The other three occupants of the room gasped.

"Boris?" Kai asked. Tala nodded.

"Guys, I think I need to use the washroom. Be back in a flash." Bryan said before walking out of the room.

Once he reached the washroom, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tala's new cell phone number. A moment later, Tala's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me guys." Tala said as he went outside the room to answer the call.

(A/N This is the conversation between Tala and Bryan)

"Tala?"

"Yea Bryan?"

"Why the heck did you tell them that?"

Tala sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't told you before Bryan. But Boris is my father."

Bryan gasped. "Why choose now to tell huh?"

"I'm so sorry! It was a slip of the tongue! I didn't mean to." Tala said in a strangled voice.

"Tala, don't cry. It's not your fault."

"Promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Thanks Bryan." With that, they hung up.

Tala wiped away the fake tears from his eyes, reapplied his makeup and went back inside the room.

**With Tala and Wolborg**

"_Did you have to do that huh Tal?" Wolborg said, sighing._

"_All in the name of revenge, Wolborg."_

"_But did you have to lie to Bryan? Worst still, about Boris!"_

"_I have to. I know that guy has a damn crush on Rei. He will stop me from doing what I _need _to do."_

"_Don't let revenge control you."_

"I_ control revenge, not the other way around."_

"_Make sure of that." Wolborg said sternly._

"_I will." Tala's tone signaled the end of conversation._

"Tala are you alright? You looked like you just cried."

"I'm alright. Don't worry Rei."

"Ok Tala. Call us if you need anything."

"Ok Rei. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Rei said as he grinned. Tala grinned back.

'I need you to suffer what I suffered and be dead and return _my_ Kai back to me. Can you do that? I don't think so. Words are cheap.' Tala thought darkly.

Bryan came back a few minutes later. The food came. They talked while they ate.

"Bryan! What took you so long? We thought you fell into the toilet bowl." Tala said, earning a giggle from Rei and a snicker from Kai.

"Very funny Taliana.' Bryan said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"It is." Rei said, after regaining his composure. Bryan growled which sent them all into laughing fits.

'Why am I enjoying myself? I'm not suppose to. Never mind. If Kai, Bryan _and_ Rei are enjoying themselves, why shouldn't I?' Tala thought.

After dinner, they went their separate ways. Kai and Rei decided to walk back to their apartment as it was only a five minutes walk. Bryan went back to his house and asked Tala along but Tala said he rather walk.

Once Bryan left, Tala turned around and ran. The moment he reached Kai and Rei's house, he went into the balcony and waited for Kai and Rei to come while he waited in the shadows.

A few minutes later, they both came back. They took a shower before resting on their couch in front of the TV.

'That's where me and Kai used to sat after work. Now that bitch has taken my place. Again.' Tala thought bitterly.

"Hey Kai, do you still love Tala?" Rei asked, looking at Kai. Kai looked at Rei. Tala looked at both of them, desperate for an answer.

"No. I love you only." Kai said to Rei as they kissed. But the moment those words were out of his mouth, Tala trembled with furry.

"Kai Hiwatari, you will pay for saying those words. As from now onwards, I'll never love you again. I swear I will take revenge. And no one, _no one_ will ever stop me." Tala whispered into the wind as a storm started to brew.

Tala jumped from the balcony and walked towards a deserted construction site. He pulled out his blade and Wolborg came out. She was wearing a blue tank top and matching navy blue jeans.

"Yes Tal?" She asked questioningly.

"Can you transform me into a girl?"

"What?"

"Temporary only. Please. I know you can do it." Tala said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Close your eyes." Wolborg instructed.

Tala closed his eyes and a blinding light surrounded him. When the light was gone, a girl stood in his place.

"Worked. Now to pay a little trip to my papa dear." Tala said as he smirked evilly.

"What are you planning?" Wolborg asked, fearing that the plan her Master/Mistress had plan was a bad one.

"Boris." Was the reply.

"Please tell me your kidding." Wolborg said with wide eyes.

Tala turned and faced her, "No, I'm not. Wolborg, I told you to transform me into a girl so that I could be able to see Boris. It's not like you don't know how lecherous men are."

"If you say so." Wolborg said as she prepared to get back into the blade.

"Wait. One more favor." Tala said.

Wolborg sighed. "What is it Tal?"

"Take me to America. To the building that Boris is jailed in. Now."

"Ok."

In a flash, they were standing outside the building where Boris was jailed.

Tala walked over to the security guard at the entrance, pretending to look distraught. But he could fool anyone. The security guard at the entrance saw Tala and hurried over to him but he obviously thought it was a her.

"Miss, are you alright?" The security guard said, concern in his voice.

"I need to see my father. He's Boris Balcov." Tala said urgently.

"But you can't see him. I am sorry."

"Please. I must! I woke up from a coma a year ago. It took me _a year_ to find out who my father is and what had happened to him."

"I must check with the hospital."

Tala lowered her head and wept silently. The security guard tell it was fake. "Then I'm afraid you won't find anything. I was rescued by a farmer and his wife but they have already passed away."

"Ok then. I'll bring you and ask the in charge."

They went inside the building and went to the highest floor. The security guard led Tala to a office. He knocked on the door. A few moments later, someone opened it.

"What is it?" The person seated on the chair asked in a commanding tone.

"Boris' daughter wants to see him, sir."

"Oh I see. You may go out now. But she may stay."

"Yes sir." The security guard said and walked out.

"Mandy, would you kindly go out?" He asked the lady who opened the door a few minutes ago.

"Ok." She said and went out before closing the door."

"You are Boris' daughter huh?" The guy said in the same commanding tone.

"Yes." Tala said, smiling.

"Name?" He said, his voice wavered a bit.

"Taliana." Tala said seductively.

"Oh I see." He said, mesmerized by Tala already.

"Can I please see my father?" Tala asked, inching closer to the guy.

"Sure. Here. Show this form to the guards guarding him and they will let you in." He said handing Tala a paper.

"Thanks." Tala said and walked out of the room.

He went to the level where Boris was and showed the guard the paper. They brought him to a room and asked him to wait there while they got Boris.

"Your daughter is here to see you." A guard said, roughly pushing Boris into a room.

"My daughter?" Boris asked as he was forced to sit on a chair.

The guard didn't answer him. He just left the room. Once they were alone, Boris looked at Tala. His eyes widen.

"Tal..."

"Papa! It's me, your daughter, Taliana. Have you forgotten?" Tala said while going over and hug Boris.

"What are you doing, _Tala_?" Boris whispered into Tala's ear.

"Why I'm here to get you out, papa dear." Tala whispered back.

"Really? What do you want?"

"Yes and you'll see. By the way, you'll be happy with what I want." Tala said as she went back to his/her sit.

"Why I remember you now Taliana! How have you been darling?"

"Fine but I miss you a lot!"

"Now." Tala said in telepathy to Wolborg.

A second later, the room was covered in smoke and Boris and Wolborg got out.

On the way out, Wolborg stole the tape of Boris and Tala in the room.

Once the smoke was cleared, everyone in the room was unconscious except Tala who was faking it.

**A few moments later**

Tala woke up in a hospital. The in charge was by his side.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, um..." Tala said unsurely.

"Officer Watson."

"Officer Watson, what happened to my father?" Tala said urgently.

'Man, I am so good at acting.' She thought.

"Your father. He's gone. We think he's dead. We need to find out. During the time, why don't you stay here?"

"It's ok."

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure. Can I check out?"

"Yes. I'll go help you do it now." He said and left while Tala smirked.

A few moments later, Officer Watson came back and told Tala she could leave.

Once Tala was out of the airport and out of sight, she told Wolborg to bring him back to his/her house where the rest of the D-boys are.

**The next day in the Hiwatari Enterprise**

"Have you read the news last night?" Jack said as Tala walked into the office the next day. He/she was wearing a white tank top and a matching navy blue shorts with a grey sneakers.

"Yea. It was too bad that Boris managed to escape. I wonder how he did it." Tala said in a frown.

"He probably got one of his goons to help him and get back to work!" Bryan snapped.

Tala smiled at Bryan. "Chill Bry."

"How can I? That bastard is out of jail. He broke out of the most guarded place in the _world_."

"It's only a matter of time before they catch him again." Tala said, placing a hand on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan nodded his head and got back to work and so did Tala.

**With Tala and Wolborg**

"_Can we go shopping today?"_

"_Sure Wolborg. Where is Boris?"_

"_In the construction site."_

"_Do you think he'll go away?"_

"_He wouldn't dare. Tons of people are looking for him."_

"_You're right. I will check on him tonight and change his appearance. Does black or brown hair work better?"_

"_Brown. Oh and make his nose smaller."_

"_Yea and ask him to get a botox injection." Tala said, giggling. Wolborg was giggling too._

"_Alright. You do your work, I wanna sleep."_

"_Ok, Night."_

"_Night." Wolborg said, yawning._

Tala sighed. 'I'm sleepy too. I'm so tired. I just wanna sleep. Oh well, better do this finish so I don't have to work OT again.'

**After work**

"Yay! Work is finally over." Ian said as he, Spencer, Bryan and Tala exited the elevator.

"I'm going shopping, you guys go home first." Tala said.

"I'm meeting Kevin for dinner." Ian said.

"I'll go home with Spencer first. I brought home work." Bryan said tiredly.

"I'm coming back for dinner. I miss Spence's cooking." Tala said, smiling.

"Ok then. See you Tal, Ian." Spencer said as he walked towards his car.

"Later Tal, Ian." Bryan said as he too walked over to his car.

"Later." Tala and Ian said.

"Bye Tal." Ian said as he went to his car.

Once Ian drove off, Tala went to hail a cab but with no luck. She groaned. She needed to go shopping.

Just as Tala was about to give up, a car stopped in front of him. The window of the car scrolled down and it revealed Kai at the driving wheel.

"Want a ride?" Kai asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Tala said as he opened the door and went in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going shopping but I don't know which shopping mall to go to. Can you help me? By the way, where is Rei?" Half of Tala hoped Rei had broken up with Kai and the other half hoped that Rei was dead.

"Oh he went out with his friends. And why don't you go to my shopping mall? I can give you a discount." Kai said.

"Sure and thanks. You really own lots of things huh? Restaurant, shopping mall and even a gym! My god, Kai. How do you handle it?"

"Why yea. You know my ex-boyfriend used to say that." Kai said and sighed.

Tala tensed but relaxed later, reminding himself where he is. "Oh? Why did you break up with him?"

"He... he's dead." Kai said and sighed.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kai."

"It's ok. I already broke up with him before he died. I don't love him anymore. I love Rei only."

"I see. Don't you miss him?"

Kai hesitated before answering, "I do miss him at times but I don't love him anymore."

Those words pierced through Tala's heart like knives. Sure, he knew that already but to hear Kai say it to her personally, well, it hurts.

"Why?" She managed to get out without sounding hurt or angry.

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"It just wasn't right. Besides I had already started to love Rei."

"Oh." Tala said and they remained silent afterwards.

'Admit it, Tala. You can never hate Kai. You still love him. Even after all he has done to you, you can never forget him. You will never hate him.' Tala thought to herself as she sighed.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


	2. Revenge

Second chapter up! Hope you guys out there like it! Yay, I am so happy that I got 5 reviews for the last chapter! Please read and review. I would really appreciate it.

Disclaimer is at the first page. Hope you guys like it. Here you go!

Kai and Tala steeped into the mall as a worker went over to greet them.

"Mr. Hiwatari, what a surprise seeing you here. Is this your friend?" He asked, glancing at Tala.

"Yes. Let her buy whatever she wants for free," Kai said.

"Ok." The guy said before leaving.

"I can pay by myself you know. I've got enough money," Tala said.

"Yea well, since I'm the boss and you're my friend, it doesn't really matter. By the way, I have to go now," Kai replied.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked as she turned to Kai.

"Oh, I'm going home. I have work to do. Will you be alright on your own?" Kai asked.

"Sure. My friend's coming anyway," Tala said, smiling.

"Ok then. Bye, Taliana," Kai said.

"Bye. See you next time," Tala said happily.

"See you," Kai said smiling as he walked towards his car, which was a Jaguar.

'_I should rally get a car,' Tala thought._

Tala went over to the female toilet and made sure no one was here before pulling out her blade and Wolborg came out with normal ears.

"You remembered about the ears!" Tala exclaimed.

"Oh shut up! I thought you forgot about going shopping with me since you have lover boy there," Wolborg joked.

"Yea right. I'll never forget you." Tala said as two of them went out of the toilet.

"I know," Wolborg said laughing.

"What do I call you? I really can't call you Wolborg in public you know?" Tala said in a whisper.

"Breeze!"

"Yuck,"

"Snow?"

"NO!"

"Sandra?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea!"

"I don't know," they sweatdropped.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Wolborg…Wolf…Snow…Ice…" Tala muttered under his breath.

"Hurry…"

"Wait; don't be so damn impatient,"

"Fine!" Wolborg huffed and turned away.

"Wolveriana," Tala said at last.

"Does every single one of the name you come up with has an 'iana' ?" asked Wolborg.

"Shut up, take it or leave it,"

"I'll take it,"

"Good. Now let's choose some clothes,"

"Yea, let's," Wolborg said happily.

They shopped for four, yes four, hours before Tal picked a gown. She chose a red sleeveless gown. It has a translucent, glittery red ribbon around her waist. The top part, on top of the ribbon, was a dark red colour. It felt silky. The bottom part, which was below the ribbon, was a bit puff out and was slightly darker shade of red. It felt furry.

When Tala went home, Spencer had already cooked finished dinner and Bryan was halfway through his mountain of work.

"Hey guys," Tala said as she entered the living room, carrying the shopping bag.

"Hey Tala," Bryan said, not looking up from his work.

"Hi Tala. By the way, what took you so long?" Spencer asked as he set the table.

"I don't have a car and do you think it's easy to choose a perfect gown?"

"It is for everybody except you," Bryan replied.

Tala glared daggers at him, "What was that for? I'm hurt!"

"Yea right,"

"What? I am!"

"You're not,"

Guys stop quarrelling. Dinner's ready," Spencer said, glaring at them.

"Sorry," they mumbled as they went over and sat on their seats at the table.

"Time you got yourself a car," Bryan said, looking at Tala.

"I know! I want a sports car!" exclaimed Tala.

"Your requirements are very high," Spencer said.

"What? You have a Mercedes Benz, Bryan has a Ferrari, which is a sports car, and Ian has a Volvo! And you say that my requirements are high?" Tala said, clearly outraged.

"Fine, what do you want?" Spencer said.

"I want a Porsche!"

"Ok, we'll go and buy it after dinner,"

"Wish I could go but you guys go ahead, I've got work to do," Bryan said, sighing.

"Ok then, don't overwork yourself," Tala said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I won't," Bryan replied, smiling at Tala.

After they ate dinner, Spencer and Tala went to a car shop, leaving Bryan behind, and they started to choose a Porsche.

"How about this pink one?" Spencer asked.

Tala looked at him horrified, "No way! What the hell are you thinking, Spence!"

He just shrugged as if to say 'you are a girl'.

Tala glared at him, "Haha I am so amused,"

In the end, she bought a red Porsche. Once they were out, Tala said, "You go home first Spence. I want to go for a spin,"

"Ok if you're sure," Spencer said unsurely. He walked towards his car as Tala assured him and drove off.

Tala made sure that Spencer was out of sight before going into her new car. Wolborg appeared at her side.

"So where are we going?" Wolborg asked happily.

"To see Boris,"

"Ok but buy some dinner or he'll be starved to death,"

"That's an interesting thought,"

"You need him to help you,"

"Do I?"

"Yes,"

"Hn,"

When they reached the construction site, they saw Boris pacing back and forth. Tala got out of the car before walking over to him.

"Did you know I've been here for one day without food _and_ water!" Boris said, outraged as Tala walked past him to sit on a wooden box.

Tala eyes flashed, "You punished _me and my team _to survive on nothing but water for _five _days,"

Boris glared but said nothing as he too sat down on one of the wooden boxes. Wolborg went over to sit beside Tala.

"Who's she?" Boris asked, looking at Wolborg up and down.

"Wolborg. Catch," Tala said as he threw the food over to Boris.

"I see," Boris muttered as he barely caught the food.

Tala walked over and gave him the water too.

"Why did you save me? Spill," Boris said as he looked at Tala's blazing eyes.

"Because I need you to do something for me," Tala said as blue flames danced in her eyes.

"What is it?" Boris asked boredly.

"Kill Rei Kon," Tala said as the air around her dropped to zero degree Celsius.

Boris immediately got interested and smirked, "What has that feline do to get you so mad?"

"Just kill him," Tala said through clenched teeth.

"_Just _kill him?" Boris asked as a ghost of a smile played over his lips.

"No, torture him slowly to death I want it done by tomorrow or you're going back to jail," Tala said as an evil grin formed on her face.

**The next day at the Hiwatari Enterprise**

Tala wore a sleeveless purple top with a pair of white three quarters jeans. She wore white boots with 3 inch heels. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and her bangs were let down, outlining her beautiful features.

"Hi Taliana, please tell me that you can go for lunch with me," Jack said during lunch break the next day.

"Not a chance, Jack. She's coming with me," Bryan said as Jack sulked.

"Not fair! Why do you get to lunch with her _all _the time?"

"This is only her third day, you have plenty of chances next time," Bryan said as he walked to the elevator.

"Though luck Jack, maybe some other time," Tala said as she grabbed her purse and followed Bryan.

"So where do you want to eat?" Bryan asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh I don't know. Let's see first," Tala replied.

When they stepped out of the elevator, they saw Spencer, Ian, Kevin, Kai and Rei talking to each other.

"Hey guys," Bryan said as he and Tala walked over to them.

"Hi. Why don't we go for lunch together?" suggested Ian.

"Sure, let's go," Rei said as everybody nodded their head.

They went to a nearby restaurant and sat around a table in a VIP room. They ordered some food and chatted as they waited for the food to arrive.

"So have you settled down yet Taliana?" Rei asked.

"Yea, Bryan and the guys have been really nice." Tala replied, fake smiling at Rei.

"That's a surprise," Kai said as all three boys glared at him.

Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke. Everybody started coughing. When the smoke was cleared, Rei was gone.

"Where's Rei?" Kai asked worriedly.

Everybody started looking around frantically but no one saw Rei anywhere

Kai got up, "I have to find Rei!" and left.

"Guess we better help too," Bryan said and left.

Everybody got up and went to their cars to find Rei.

When they went back to the office, none of them had any news of Rei and Kai has taken the rest of the day off.

That night, Tala sneaked into Kai's balcony. He saw Kai sitting in the living room, crying. He looked so hurt and lost.

Tala looked at Kai sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek without her realizing. She talked without realizing, "Did you cry like this when I 'died'? Will you cry like this if I was the one who had been kidnapped? Why do you do this to me? Why, Kai?"

"Tala? Is that you? Are you here?" Kai asked as he stood up and wiped his tears.

Tala quickly jumped off the balcony and got into her car before driving to the construction site.

Kai looked at the balcony where Tala was before.

'_I swear I saw Tala there,'_

"Boris?" Tala said as Boris hurried out.

"Shut up! That boy is waking up," Boris said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, where is he?"

"Follow me," Boris said as he led Tala to a room.

Tala went on and saw Rei lying against the wall. His hair was out of his usual style and flowed over his shoulders. He was blindfolded and his hands and legs were tied together. He looked beautiful.

Tala felt the familiar rise of anger in her heart as she asked, "What did you do to Drigger?"

"I forced Drigger out of his blade and injected him," Boris replied, looking at Tala.

Tala glanced at him, "Smart but where the heck did you the injection?"

"When you 'saved' me from jail, I grabbed it from one of the places," was the reply.

"What type of injection?" she inquired.

"Sleeping," he replied as Rei started to awake.

"Kai?" he asked groggily.

"No," Tala said in a different voice.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked, frightened.

"Oh you so don't need to know who I am and as for why are you here…" Tala trailed off.

"It was planned. The kidnap, it was planned, wasn't it!" Rei demanded.

"Smart really," Tala said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you have to capture me? If you want money…" Tala cut him off as her eyes flashed angrily and her blood boil.

"I do _not _want your money!"

No one spoke for at least half an hour until Tala said, "Got to go, will come tomorrow,"

Boris saw Tala out. When they reached her car, Boris pulled Tala's arm. Tala whirled round and glared at Boris, "Let go!"

"Now!" she added when Boris didn't.

"Chill. I just want to know why you want to kidnap Rei," Boris said calmly as he dropped Tala's arm while Tala rubbed it.

Tala sighed, "I guess I have to tell you if I want you to help me, huh?"

Boris shook his head slowly, "You don't have to. But I want to know anyway,"

Tala sighed again and explained to Boris why she wanted to kidnap Rei.

"Doing it out of revenge? Love cannot be forced Tala,"

"Since when did you talk like that?"

"I don't know but what you're doing is wrong,"

"How are you so sure? And you are one to talk!"

"I know I did many wrong things, that's why I don't want you to follow on my footsteps,"

"If it was not because of that bitch, Kai wouldn't have left me," Tala said stubbornly.

"Tala, it may not be because of Rei,"

"Who else then!"

"Never mind that now. It's late and you have work tomorrow. Spencer and Bryan will be worried too,"

Tala smiled at Boris for the first time on her life and said, "Thanks," before going into her car and driving off. Wolborg had already returned to her blade.

Boris smiled lightly as he watched Tala's car disappeared into the night air.

When Tala went into the apartment, she saw Spencer, Bryan and Ian seated on the couch.

"Tala!" Ian said as he went over to her.

"What is it?" Tala asked as she and Ian went over to the couch and sat down.

"Where have you been? We were _this_ close to calling the police," Bryan said, holding up his hands and putting a really slight gap between his thumb and index finger to emphasize his point.

"Sorry guys. Next time you guys don't have to wait up for me. I'll be fine." Tala said, looking at them and noting their tired expression.

"Ok but remember to tell us next time. We will be worried about you," Ian said.

"Yea or call one of us," Spencer said, looking at Tala.

"I will guys," Tala said as she looked at her team.

After that, they all went to their rooms. They each had their own room.

Tala sat down on her bed and thought, _'They care about me so much. I care about them too though. I shouldn't have let them be worried about me. I better not come back too late next time. Should have noticed the time. Oh well, can't change that. I will come back earlier next time.'_

**The next day at the Hiwatari Enterprise**

Tala parked her car at her usual and got out. She saw Jack walking towards the elevator and ran after him.

"Hey Jack," Tala said as she reached him.

"Oh hi Taliana!" he said.

"So are you free later at lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry but I'm not free," she said apologetically as they entered the elevator.

"Oh ok. Bryan again?" he asked disappointedly.

"No, I don't go lunch with him everyday ok?"

"Ok," he said dejectedly.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she added as she saw the look of dejection in his face.

"Sure!" he replied, brightening up considerably.

She smiled at him and he grinned back as they stepped out of the elevator and went to their respective desks.

Bryan walked over to Tala and said, "What's up with him?"

Tala knew who he meant by 'him', Jack of course. "Nothing except that I agreed to go for lunch with him on Friday,"

"No wonder. By the way, Ian's going to lunch with Kevin。So are you coming ewith us?"

"Nah I have plans for today,"

"Ok then," Bryan said he started to walk towards his office.

"Hey Bryan!"

Bryan turned around and walked back to Tala, "Yea?"

"Did Kai come to work today?"

Bryan looked surprise, "Why no. Why ask?"

"Oh nothing. I was concerned about him, you know, with Rei being abducted and all," Tala lied easily.

Bryan seemed to take her word and walked back towards his office while Tala continued to do his work.

During lunch, Tala bought three packets of food and drove to the construction site.

Tala walked over to Boris and gave him the food.

"For cat boy," she said as Boris raised an eyebrow at the three packets of food.

"And you and me of course," Tala sat down on one of the boxes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Boris asked.

"Nothing," Tala murmured as she walked over to Rei.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"What do you think?" was the tired reply.

"You're awake," she said as she sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"Food," Boris said as he stood beside Rei.

"How the heck am I suppose to eat without seeing!" Rei demanded.

"Your problem," Boris replied as he shrugged.

"Got to go. Bye," Tala said as she left and drove to Kai's house.

She went to the balcony and realized the door was closed.

'_He's not in. Probably looking for Rei,' she thought as she went back to the car._

She gave another sigh. She looked at her packet of food, took it and threw it away at the nearest dustbin. She went back to the car. Wolborg appeared beside her.

"Not hungry?" she asked as Tala shook her head.

"You still have to eat, you know?"

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does everybody ask me that question? I have such a _huge _problem," she said in fake astonishment.

Wolborg sighed. "You obviously _do_ have a problem,"

"I don't! Just leave me alone!" she shouted as they both fell silent.

"Sorry," Tala said after a while, "I got to go back to the office. See you later,"

"Doesn't matter. Later," Wolborg said as she disappeared.

Tala drove back to the office and got out. She walked towards the elevator and got in. She got off at level 85 and realized that almost nobody was there save Bryan and a few other people, including Jack.

Jack walked over t her and said, "You're never back this early,"

"Well I had nothing better to do anyway," she replied as she shrugged.

"I see. Let's start working before Bryan starts yapping,"

"Jack…" Tala started but he cut her off.

"He's so damn bossy,"

"Jack…"

"Yea I know you agree with me,"

"Jack!" Tala shouted.

"What?" Tala pointed behind Jack. He slowly turned around and saw Bryan glaring daggers at him. He gave a scared chuckle.

"Hello Jack. Shouldn't you be working?" Bryan asked calmly.

"Yes sir! I mean Bryan. Bryan," he said as he rushed back to his desk as Tala laughed.

"Oh shut up," Jack groan from his seat.

"Chill but you have got to admit it was funny," Tala said, feeling much better than she did this morning.

"Get back to work," Bryan said, smiling lightly.

Tala went back to her desk and a few moments later; all the other workers came pouring into the office.

**After work**

Tala got into the elevator with Bryan and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked as he glanced at Tala.

"Could everybody stop asking me that!" Tala said in irritation.

"Chill, don't have to get so work up,"

"Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood,"

"When you reach home, you better get some rest,"

"Sure,"

**With Tala and Wolborg**

"_Wolborg,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Help me buy food for Boris and that guy,"_

"_That guy?"_

"_Are you doing it or not?"_

"_Ok ok, don't get so worked up," _

"_Sorry,"_

"_Ok, I will go now," Wolborg said, sensing that Tala wanted to be alone._

"_Bye,"_

"_Bye,"_

They reached the first floor and got out. Bryan went to his car and Tala went to hers. When she got into her seat, she turned the radio on and drove off.

**With Wolborg**

Wolborg was now on her human form and she went to a store and bought two packets food. After that, she went to a place where nobody was and teleported to the construction site.

"Hey," Boris greeted.

"Hi,"

"Where's…you know," Boris said as he noted the Rei was awake and listening.

"Went back,"

"Why?" Boris asked and Wolborg swore that she heard a hint of concern in his voice.

"Too tired,"

"Oh,"

"Why the heck do you abduct me?" Rei asked from where he was sitting at the floor.

Boris and Wolborg glanced at him and said, "None of your business!" before grinning at each other.

Rei sighed, "I just want to go home,"

The other two occupants of the room left Rei alone and went to another room.

"By the way, she also didn't come because she didn't want Bryan, Spencer and Ian to worry,"

"I see,"

"Ok,"

"Can you try talking to her to tell her to stop this revenge? It's wearing her out," Boris asked.

"I tried more than 100th time and I know it's wearing her out," she replied before sighing.

"She should really stop,"

"I know but revenge has blinded her," they both sighed.

"Oh yea here's dinner," Wolborg said a she gave the two packets of food to him.

"Thanks,"

"Hn. I got to go. Bye,"

"Bye,"

After Wolborg left, Boris went back to the room Rei was in.

"Hey," Rei said.

"What?"

"Why don't you ever leave this place? And why do the others always go home and only stay for a short while? Don't you find it unfair?"

"No. Never mind, it's something you'll never understand,"

"Tell me and maybe I will,"

"Forget it," Boris growled.

"Fine," Rei said as they both became silent.

**With Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian**

"Hey what do you guys want to eat tonight?" Spencer asked Tala and Bryan.

"Anything will be fine," Tala called.

"Yea," Bryan said.

"I agree with them," Ian added.

"Spaghetti then?" Spence asked.

"Ok," replied Tala.

"Fine," said Bryan.

"Sure," Ian answered.

Spencer started cooking. When he was done, he called the other three to come to the kitchen and eat their dinner.

"Nice Spence," Ian said.

"Thanks,"

They ate in silence and each went back to their room to do their work they brought home from the office.

TBC

So how was it? Please tell me you like it. If you don't like it, please still review! I'm a review addict! I'm sure all the other authors and authoresses are too, so please review.


	3. Another lie

Yay I finally got this chapter out. Been very lazy lately and mum doesn't allow mw to on the com that often anymore because it's the PSLE year. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy this. Please R&R.

**Tala's POV**

"_Finally it's Friday. I can't believe how much work I have after only a week here!"_ Tala thought as she got parked her car and got out.

As she walked towards the elevator, she saw Kai looking at the floor.

"Hey," she said.

Kai looked up and said, "Hey."

"_Why do you have to be like this, Kai? Surely you weren't like this when I 'died'. Not that I know. What should I do? I'm really confused now and you being like this ain't gonna help," _Tala thought tiredly.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Tala asked before she realized what she said.

"_Shit!" _she thought to herself.

"What do you mean? I am the boss for your information," Kai said, looking surprise.

"As a worker, I say you should go home and do what you have to do. As a friend, I say you should go home and rest before thinking of a strategy to save Rei because you look like shit. And as a human, I say you should go home and rest until you're fit to get back to work," Tala said, looking at Kai, square in the eyes.

This was when Kai realized Tala's eyes colour.

"_Her eyes. They look exactly like Tala's. And her hair, the same red and even the tone of voice. But it can't be Tala unless…I don't know but I will ask her and hopefully get some answers," _Kai thought.

Kai narrowed his eyes and said, "Taliana, why do your eyes looks exactly like Tala's?"

"Is it a sin to have the same eyes colour?" she retorted calmly.

"No, but the hair. It's the same too," Kai said, looking at her for an explanation.

"Ever heard of dye, Kai?" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"You better tell me the truth," Kai warned in a dangerous tone.

"Why should I?" she asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Because I will make you if you don't," he growled.

"Oh really, Kai Hiwatari? Who do you think you are? You're bastard," she taunted.

"What did you say?" Kai said angrily.

"I said you're a bastard. Isn't it so? You left Tala broken and he committed suicide," she spat out angrily.

"What? What did you say?" Kai asked, shocked.

"I said you're a bastard. You broke Tala's heart," she said, crossing her arms.

"Why do you care so much? Tell me the truth. Please," Kai said softly.

"Fine… You want the truth? You have the truth. The name's Taliana _Ivanov_. Remember it!" Tala snapped as the elevator doors slide open and Tala went in and pressed the number 85 button before Kai even had a chance to say 'stop'.

Tala slumped against the wall and thought, "_Interesting. He didn't realize anything before but now that he noticed. I should tell Bryan and the others the same thing. Besides, I saw you hiding behind the wall, listening to Kai's and mine conversation, Bryan. Like spying huh? I think I want to do something dangerous next…. Don't I just love dangerous stuff?"_

As the elevator doors opened, Tala faked a smile and walk out.

**With Bryan**

"_I heard everything Tala said. Wait, is that even Tala? It really could be Taliana. If Tala did have a sister, why did he never tell us?"_ many thoughts were swirling in Bryan's mind and he thought he might go insane.

He walked up to Kai and said, "Hi Kai."

"Did you know she was Tala's sister?" Kai asked. He knew, just as Tala knew, that Bryan heard everything. And Bryan knew that Kai knew. But what they both don't know is that Tala knows too.

"No idea," Bryan said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kai asked as he looked at his watch.

"Maybe she felt uncomfortable telling us?" Bryan guessed, shrugging.

"You're probably right," Kai said, sighing.

"Maybe Tala told her not to," Bryan commented.

"Hn,"

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you like you're a friend. You caused the person I loved to die," Bryan said, turning to look at Kai.

"I'm sorry," Kai said, looking at Bryan.

"It doesn't mater. Not anymore anyway," he replied, sighing.

"Ok. What are we going to do?" Kai asked seriously.

"I'll, um, ask her later,"

"Ok. Um…would you tell me what she says?"

"Anything," Bryan said as the elevator doors opened and they both went in.

Bryan got off the 85th floor while Kai went all the way up to the 100th floor.

When Bryan got out, he went over to Tala's desk and said, "Can I talk to you for a while?"

Tala looked up and said, "Sure," as they both went to the rooftop.

"What?" Tala asked as she walked over to the edge of the roof which overlooked the city.

"I heard everything you told Kai," Bryan said calmly.

"Oh?" Tala said, faking surprise.

"Yes,"

"Well guess I don't need to explain. My brother told me, before he died, that he wanted me to take care of you guys. I knew what he wanted to do. I knew he wanted to commit suicide but I did nothing to stop him," Tala said she faked some tears with easy ease.

"Then why didn't you stop him?! He could have been alive now!" Bryan spat out angrily.

"I was his twin! I knew everything about him! We went to the abbey together! The only difference was that I was trained less and was made to just clean the abbey while my brother suffered! He suffered enough in the abbey." She stopped for a while, smirking. But Bryan couldn't see as she had her back turned to him.

"When we were finally freed and he and Kai started dating, I thought he finally found happiness. After you guys left for Japan, I stayed in Russia," she said and paused for a while.

"Go on, please," Bryan said.

"When I heard about the break up, the first thing I did was go to Japan. I went to his hotel room. I talked to him. Tried ways and means to stop him from doing that but he wouldn't listen. He told me that he would rather die than live without Kai. He told me not to take revenge and to take care of his team, which is you and Spencer and Ian. He was afraid that you guys might be worried so he asked me to impose as him and take care of you guys."

"Why did he do that? He could have just talk things over with us," Bryan said.

"He saw no point in living. Before he died, he told me not to worry anymore and told me to let go and that everybody has to go sooner or later, it was just that he needed to go sooner. I wanted to die with him but he told me to don't be foolish and that if I love him I would live and i did. I did everything he told me. I did not take revenge, I took care of you guys and I even talk kindly to the people who destroyed my brother's life!" she paused as she felt tears rolling down her cheek.

"I forgot everything about revenge. I still remembered the look on his face when he died. He died in peace, knowing Kai would be happy and that I won't do anything foolish! I knew him more than any of you ever did! I love him," Tala said and fake cried even more.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Bryan said, sighing.

"What's the use now? He's dead, isn't he?"

"I wish I could have made a difference,"

"Sorry but you can't now. And now, please leave. I want to be alone for a while," Tala said as she sat down on a chair and put her hands on the table and out her head on them and started fake crying.

"I understand," Bryan said and left.

"_Boring. It was so easy to lie to Bryan. Seriously, I thought he would be better than that. With a few fake tears and he fell for it immediately; poor thing. But it's just too bad that I'm his captain and know his every weakness. You may look and act tough Bryan, but I know you're soft hearted. Especially when it comes to someone you care about. Like me" _Tala thought and wiped away her fake tears and went back to the office and did her work.

**At lunch time**

"You ready to go?" Jack asked Tala.

Tala smiled at him, "Yea."

They went into the elevator as Tala asked Wolborg to buy food for the two people.

"So how's your first week here? Tough?" Jack asked.

"Well it's ok. Just need some time to adjust to the people here," Tala said, looking straight into the camera. She knew Kai was watching with Bryan there too.

"Well, that really needs a little getting use to," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yea," Tala said and looked away from the camera.

**With Kai and Bryan**

"That's what she said," Bryan said as he finished telling Kai what Tala had said earlier in the morning.

"Oh, I see," Kai said and looked at the camera.

He saw Tala looking at the camera.

"She knows there's a camera in the elevator," Kai said, a little surprised.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Tala told her. She _is _Tala's sister," Bryan said, shrugging.

"Well, you're right. But do you really believe she's Tala sister?" Kai asked, looking at Bryan.

"I'm not sure about that," Bryan admitted, sitting on a chair.

"Test her tonight then. Ask her Tala's favourite food and stuff like that," Kai suggested, sitting opposite Bryan.

"Yea, don't worry. I will. Tala doesn't even have a favourite food. Are you going continue to search for Rei later?" Bryan asked, looking at Kai.

"Yes, I will. I'll never be able to sleep properly until I find him," Kai said, looking out of the window.

"Seriously Kai, do you love Rei? Or are you just guilty about what happened to Tala so you don't want anything to happen to Rei?" Bryan asked seriously.

"Honestly, I don't now. I just don't sure about anything these days." Kai said, sighing.

"Well, you better think about it. Rei really loves you. If you don't love him, tell him fast. Don't drag it on until it becomes too late…until it becomes like Tala," Bryan said, crossing his arms.

"I will. Just need some time to think. Anyway, want to go for lunch?" Kai asked, turning to Bryan.

"Yea, sure. Let's go," Bryan said and the two of them made their way to a restaurant.

**With Wolborg**

She bought two packet of food and went over to the construction site again.

"Hey," she said to both of them.

"Hey," Boris said.

"Hi," Rei replied.

"Here's food and I got to go," Wolborg said and vanished.

"Hm… the other one didn't come today," Rei remarked.

"Very smart Einstein," Boris said sarcastically.

"Haha. What were you saying last time? You had a son?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yes. Do you really want to know?" Boris asked tiredly.

"Yes," Rei said determinedly.

"Well ok. I have a son and well I can't acknowledge him because of the things I did last time," Boris said, sighing deeply.

"So?" Rei pressed on.

"So he doesn't even know who I am," Boris said as he leant against the crates.

"That must be really sad," Rei said.

"It is," Boris agreed.

"I wish you good luck then," Rei said, smiling.

"Why do you do that? I kidnapped you and you're still kind to me?" Boris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, you haven't did anything to me yet," Rei said calmly.

"But I might," Boris said quietly and they both became silent.

"Hey kid, can you promise me something?" Boris asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea, sure. Anything. What is it?" Rei asked.

"If anything happens to you, can you don't hurt my son?" Boris asked, hope in his voice.

"Of course but what do you mean by 'hurt'?"

"Police," Boris said.

"Of course," Rei answered sincerely.

"Thank you. If he does do anything rough, I will protect you," Boris said with determination.

"Thanks," Rei said gratefully.

"Wait, you said 'don't hurt your son' but the other two people are girls," Rei said, confused.

"He's the master mind," Boris said, sighing.

"Oh I see," Rei said and they lapsed into silence again.

**With Tala**

Jack and she went into a restaurant and they ordered food.

"So what do you usually do? Besides work, of course," Jack asked as Tala and him waited for their food.

"Well, I just usually stay at home and surf the net," Tala answered absentmindedly.

"Well, you seem distracted," Jack commented, noting that Tala really wasn't paying any attention.

"I'm sorry….It's just that a lot of things have happened and I don't know how to handle it," Tala said, sighing.

"Oh I see. Maybe you should go home and rest? Take the rest of the day off?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe I will. Not sure yet," Tala replied and they lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, Tala's hand phone rang.

She glanced at the called id and there was no number. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tala," the voice said at the other end. Tala knew the person was smiling.

"Who are you?" she asked boredly.

"Oh, that you will know soon enough. Anyway, don't act like you don't know who I am. Go to the place where you kept Rei hostage and you'll see me,"

Tala noted that Jack was watching her and she said, "Oh ok Jasmine. I'll be there, don't worry. Sorry I forgot who you are. My bad,"

"Glad you know that. See you. Bye," the person said and the call ended.

"Who's Jasmine?" Jack asked.

"A friend of mine. Um… I got to go now, you won't mind, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. You go ahead and do what you need to do,"

"Mind helping me take the rest of the day off?" she asked as she got up.

"No problem," Jack said, smiling.

"Thanks," Tala said and left.

When she arrived at the construction site, she went to the top level.

"Come out, Oliver" she said, flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

Someone walked out from the shadows.

"Hello, Tala. Long time no see," Oliver said, smiling.

"Oliver. Nice of you to pay me a visit," Tala said, smirking.

"I'm always nice," Oliver replied, smirking too.

"What brings you here all the way from Paris?" Tala asked as she leant against one of the many crates.

"I heard you were taking revenge and I decided to help," Oliver replied casually, putting his hands into his pocket.

"Oh? What happened between you and Enrique? You can't lie to me," Tala said as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I caught him in bed with a girl. So I broke up with him. But I still want my revenge. No one gets away when they offend me," Oliver stated calmly.

"I'll help you. No problem. But your identity?" Tala said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh don't worry, sis," Oliver said, smirking again.

"Unicolyan," Oliver said and a girl in a pink gown appeared.

"Yes Master?" Unicolyan asked.

"Call me Oliver. Change to a girl, thank you," Oliver commanded.

"No problem, Oliver," she replied and Oliver was consumed by a bright light.

When the light was gone, a girl stood in his place. She had long green hair which reached her shoulders. She was also slim. She wore a light blue blouse with a navy blue mini skirt with white boots.

Tala opened her eyes and looked over Oliver.

"Nicely done. What's your name? Olivia?" Tala asked as she jumped up and landed on one of the crates nicely before sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Not Olivia. Too common. What do you say?" she asked boredly.

"Well…what about Tatianna?" Tala suggested as she fiddled with her hair.

"What? So I can really be your sister?" Oliver asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, not that I'll mind. It'll just make my pan more exciting," Tala said, smiling at Oliver.

"Ok then. But remember, you have to help me too," Oliver said as she jumped on one of the crates opposite Tala and sat down too.

"Of course, I keep my promises," she said as she stretched.

"Well, thank you then," Oliver said, looking around the place.

"Glad to help," Tala replied.

They heard footsteps and Oliver glanced at Tala, "Boris?"

"Obviously," she replied, rolling her eyes.

And surely enough, Boris appeared a few moments later.

"Hello Boris. This is my sister, Tatianna," Tala said in a bored tone, looking at Boris.

"You have a sister?" Boris asked, surprised.

Tala ignored him and looked at Oliver, "See, it works. Just change your hair and eyes colour,"

"I'll look exactly like you?" Olive said, fiddling with her hair,

"Exactly the point, sis. Twins," Tala said, rolling her eyes.

"Twins? Hm… I like it. Ok, we'll follow your idea," Oliver said, smirking as hey eyes and hair colures were changed.

"I knew you would. Besides, it'll be easier for you to handle mine while I handle yours," Tala said, looking at Oliver.

"Yep. No hard feelings then. But like as if it'll be hard," Oliver mumbled.

"You won't know until you experience it. Just play it safe this way," Tala said, sighing.

'Yea, sure," Oliver muttered.

"Anyway, I'm taking the rest of the day off to sleep. I am officially exhausted from all the works the company has," Tala said tiredly.

"Anything. You sound tired anyway,"

"Ya. See you later r tomorrow," Tala muttered as she walked away.

"Later," Oliver replied as she walked away too.

Tala got into her car and started the engine. She drove slowly back to the apartment and went to her room. As soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell asleep.

TBC

Well, how was it? I hope I didn't rush through it like some of my chapters. x if I did, please tell me! I'll try to improve again. XD


	4. Things are not looking so good

I managed to get this chapter up as the holiday's here. But I got to do lots of revision, so sorry if I haven't got time to put up the rest of the other chapters for my other stories.

My cousin deleted this chapter while he was here yesterday.

xD Oh never mind, I have posted it back up now. R&R!

Note: Don't leave your computers on when your younger cousins are here. x

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters except for my own and the plot. Plot's all mine. ;)**

Enjoy reading!!!!

**Tala's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked wearily at the clock on the wall. The tick-tock of the clock was really soothing, somehow. I seriously felt like going back to sleep, if not for the fact that I have a feeling I'm going to have a talk with those three people outside soon. It was 6pm already; which meant that I had been sleeping for three hours already.

I got up and stared at the clock, remembering everything that had happened during this one short week since I appeared. So many things have happened and I'm not sure whether they're good or bad. Well, they're probably good for me and bad for _them_.

I got up and stretched before calmly walking over to the door. As I neared it, I heard Bryan, Spencer and Ian talking; discussing about me. Well, it was what I expected.

"What do you think we should do?" that was Spencer.

"I don't know. We should just let her stay here! Even if she's not Tala she _is _Tala's sister!" Ian. He was such a sweetie sometimes, really. If only he knew what I have done… would he still treat me this way?

"She may just be a phony! Besides, Tala didn't tell us that he had a sister," Always the defiant one, Bryan.

"We'll ask her to explain," Spencer, always so understanding and compassionate.

"Ya! We don't even know anything. Anyway, she must have her reasons for not telling us!" Ian said, excitedly. He's still a bit naïve; guess the abbey training did wear off, one way or another.

"Fine," Bryan muttered as a deafening silence soon followed.

I could not stand the silence anymore. It was scaring me, somehow. I sighed deeply and ran a finger through my messy locks of hair. I slowly reached out and turned the door knob before stepping out of my room.

"Tal, we need to talk to you," Spencer said, staring at me, his eyes boring through my soul. Most people would have been scared out of their wits, but not me. I closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat opposite them.

"Are you Tala?"

"Since you guys probably already know the truth, I don't see any point in lying further. No, I'm his younger sister," I said, glancing over at Bryan.

"But… Tala never told us he had a sister!" Ian cried out indignantly.

"I know _that_. He just never saw a need to," I said, crossing my legs.

"Didn't he trust us?" Bryan croaked out. His voice was filled with sadness and I knew he loved me as much as he did before.

I winced slightly, hoping no one saw it. I wanted to cry, hearing him sound like that. My dear Bryan, sounding so heart broken, makes my heart break. But, I could not let my guard down, not now.

"He did. It was just that Boris threatened to kill me if he told anyone," I said softly. It was a completely stupid lie, but it would work; considering how often Boris used that sort of tricks.

"Oh, now I see! I told you she had her reasons, Bry!" Ian said, eyes glistering with pure happiness.

"What about you not telling us about your identity earlier?" Bryan questioned seriously, doubt heavy in his voice.

"I didn't know how to. I'm so sorry," I mutter quietly. What was I suppose to say?

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Spencer told me reassuringly. I nodded my head numbly.

"Can I ask for a favour?" I requested, looking at them.

"Sure!" Ian chirped.

"Is it alright with you guys to not tell this to anybody?"

"Of course," Bryan said, a little too quickly. It wasn't obvious but I caught it. He would tell Kai, eventually. I sighed mentally. He wouldn't tell; not if he knew who I really was...

But since he doesn't, Hiwatari will just have to know about this but other souls better not know or someone's probably going to pay.

**Oliver's POV **

Tala left after she told me what to do and frankly, what she wanted to do was quite cruel. Well, I left too. What could I do there? Talk to Boris? Seriously, not an appealing thought.

I'm so bored. Maybe I _should _go back to the construction site. After all, there's nothing better to do around here anyway; the park. Well, I _could _pick up so fights with some stupid teenagers but I don't feel like it.

I quickly made my way to an alley way. It was a short cut to the construction site which I just found out yesterday. I walked silently when someone tapped my shoulder, not too nicely.

"Why, why, what's a girl like you doing here in a _very very _dangerous alley?" the guy who tapped me asked.

He looked to be about thirty with a huge belly. He wore a plain white sleeveless shirt with three quarters short. There were around ten other people behind him.

"Who you calling a..." I stopped myself in time from saying 'girl'. I have got to remember that I _am _a girl. Temporarily, anyway.

"What? You are a girl, aren't you?" he asked nastily, stepping closer to me. What a damned pervert.

"No, I'm a boy in disguise of a cute, little, innocent girl," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm, I like your attitude," he commented. I debated on killing him but I rather not go to jail.

"Well, just get away from me before I do something."

"Like what?"

"Something none of us would like."

"What could a girl like you do?" he snarled as he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him. Eww, this was grossing me out.

"Oh... this," I said casually and landed a sharp kick to his crotch.

He gasped and let go of me, clearly in pain. Absolutely… boring. Don't guys know they have to stay at least ten meters away from girls unless the girl says so otherwise?!

"Get her!" he yelled to his goons as they all charged towards me, without weapons.

God, how stupid could they get? I mean, with weapons, at least they stood a chance against me. Without weapons, they'll just lose, badly.

I punched the one closer to me in the face and I swear I heard his nose broke. I smiled at the thought before kicking another five swiftly in the chest and jumped up before landing perfectly on a roof of a building.

I glanced down at them, smirking. There were still about four left standing. They quickly helped the others up and ran away. Who did they think they were? Messing with Oliver Polanski.

Oh well, got to thank them though. After the problem with Enrique, I've been looking for something to vent my anger on. Those punks were just what I needed.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down. I continued on my way to the construction site without any interruptions for the rest of the way. What a relief.

I entered the building silently and crept to the room Rei was held captive. Boris was with him too. They were both talking. I decided to stay hidden and listen to what they were saying.

"So, we talked about your son last time, right?" Rei asked. Boris has a son? Freaky.

"Yes,"

"How old is he this year?" Rei probed.

"Well, he's twenty-one this year," wasn't that Tala's age?

"That's young..." Rei muttered and they lapsed into silence. I waited for about five and when they still said nothing, I walked over to them.

"Hello Rei! And erm... person!" I chirped happily and sat down on one of the crates.

"Hello," Boris drawled, irritated. As if he could do anything about it.

"Hi..." Rei muttered. Aww, what a poor thing, being trapped like that. As if!

"Who are you?" Boris whispered into my ear. Oh, so he couldn't tell me and Tala apart. Great.

"The new one," I whispered back, rolling my eyes. He nodded and went back to being silent. How boring.

"Well... I'll go now," I muttered boredly and walked away.

As I walked out of the construction site, I realized I had nowhere to stay. I cursed and debated whether to take the short cut or the long way. If I took the short cut, those bastards would probably be there _with _reinforcements _and_ probably weapons. They're not _that _stupid, right?

In the end, I took the long way. It really was a long walk; hell, it wouldn't be called the 'long way' if it wasn't. I walked into a five star hotel and check in. I _did _bring money with me.

I glanced at the clock in the lobby and realized it was only eight. I sighed as I went into my room. I took a quick shower and went to bed even though it was early. I was beat and suffering from jet lag.

**The Next Day**

**Tala's POV**

I woke up and realized I was starving. I decided not to have any dinner last night after my little chat with the others. Oh well, at least I don't have to wake up early today. Or see Kai, for that matter. I glanced at the clock and noted it was six. So much for not having to wake up early; I woke up earlier.

I picked a sleeveless white turtle neck and a mini black leather skirt.

I sauntered out of my room silently after washing up and slipped out the front door. I felt like eating outside in the morning air today. Nice way to start a day, isn't it?

I strolled along the pavements for half an hour before finally deciding to eat at a small little cafe just round the corner from where I was staying.

It was quite tiny compared to other cafés, but it had a cozy and comfortable feeling; very home-like.

The ceiling was a pale peach colour, the walls were painted a coffee brown colour and the floor was a soft, icy shade of blue. There were around fifteen tables in the café. Outside the café, there four tables and a few potted plants to decorate.

I entered the cafe and sat at a corner, near the window. I stared out of the window and the headlines of a newspaper caught my attention.

I got up from my seat somewhat reluctantly and crossed the streets, to the newspaper stand. I bought the newspaper and went back to the café.

"Nice headline, huh?" someone said from behind me.

"Hello, Oliver," I muttered.

Oliver took a seat opposite me and looked at the newspaper boredly.

"So, they think that Rei is dead, huh?" I remarked, tossing the newspaper aside.

"Wouldn't you think so too? Hello, he's been missing for like what, five days?" she held up five fingers to emphasize her point, but frankly, I don't give a damn.

"I don't really remember how many days and frankly, I don't care."

"Oh please, this has got to stop! One way or another; either you kill him or let him go. No, don't kill him... You helped Boris broke out of jail, Tala. The penalty is death if he is caught and you are exposed," Oliver scolded, in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, but that will never happen my dear," I drawled.

"Don't be so sure," Oliver sighed and leaned back in her chair and I closed my eyes.

"Oh, and did you know Boris had a son?" Oliver asked suddenly, sitting up and cupping her cheek with one of her hands.

I snapped my eyes open and looked over to her with interest, "Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm lying."

I chuckled, "You've been spending way too much time with Johnny!"

"Nah, I just like to be sarcastic," she replied, winking.

"Oh, really?" I countered.

"Yep, Johnny's kind of cute actually if you saw his ass," Oliver commented absent mindedly as I let out a small laugh.

Oliver laughed too, "Joking. Besides, he's already taken."

"By?"

"Robert; who else?"

I laughed lightly, "If you say so. But anyway, what you said is interesting. I'll have to find out who is little Mr. Balcov."

**With Kai and Bryan**

**Normal POV **

Bryan stirred in his bed and woke up abruptly. He growled and glanced at the clock; seven. It was the usual time he woke up for work but since it was the weekends, he could get a few more winks, couldn't he?

He debated whether he should get up and leave his very comfortable and cozy bed or should he just wake up and go over to Kai's house. He pondered over it for a moment before choosing the latter. He got out of his bed reluctantly and went to wash up.

A few minutes later, he was in his car and on his way to the Hiwatari Mansion. The traffic was considerably heavy on a Saturday at 7.15 in the morning.

"Stupid fucking traffic! As if I don't get tired of dealing with it on weekdays," Bryan muttered under his breath venomously.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he reached the gate of the Hiwatari Mansion. He nodded to the security guard who was at the gate and he let him in. After all, it wasn't his first time coming.

He parked his car in one of the many parking lots and went over to the two big main doors. He rang the bell and was soon greeted by Kai's servant, Jerry.

He led Bryan to the study, on the 3rd level, where Kai usually does his work. Bryan was surprised to find that Kai was already there; he hadn't expected Kai to have woken up so early on a weekend. But then again, they did have to wake up at 4 everyday in the abbey.

"Hey, it's still quite early. Not sleeping more?" Kai greeted.

"I wanted to but decided that talking to you was more important. Am I not a great friend to have?" Bryan said, laughing as he took a seat at the couch.

Kai laughed. He went over to sit down opposite Bryan and passed him a newspaper. Bryan read through the first page quickly and gasped.

"You're serious?"

"Well, that's what _they _think," Kai said, shrugging.

"What do _you_ think?" Bryan countered.

"Frankly, I don't know anymore," Kai said, getting up from the couch. He went over to the window and stared out at the sky. It started to drizzle.

'_Where are you now? Tala...' _

Kai blinked in shock. He had not meant to think about Tala; he meant to think about Rei. Why was he thinking about Tala suddenly? He curled his fists into balls at his sides.

Bryan looked up and noticed that Kai was behaving.

"Kai?" he questioned. Kai did not answer him. He sighed mentally and got up.

"Kai?" he tried again. He growled inwardly and walked over to Kai.

"Kai! Are you there?" he asked, gripping Kai's shoulder. Kai snapped to attention and hit Bryan's hand off before realizing what was going on.

"Sorry, Bryan. Guessed I zoned out…"

"It's ok. What were you thinking of? Must be something really important to get you to zone out," Bryan said, looking at Kai's back.

"I… you… Look, I can handle it," Kai said softly, closing his eyes.

"If you say so…" Bryan said uncertainly. Sure, he trusted Kai, but right now, Kai does not seem like himself.

'_Whatever you're thinking Kai… you better end up hurting Rei like you hurt Tala or you'll pay, big time.'_

"So, did you find out anything suspicious last night?" Kai asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Nope, everything's fine. She admitted that she's not Tala but is Tala's sister. I think we're just over worrying."

"I hope so."

"Well Kai, I'll get going first. Spencer would probably be worried; after all, you _do know _what a mother hen he is. Don't stress yourself, man. Rei'll be fine."

"Oh I won't. Well, see you around then, Bryan. Bye," Kai said, turning around to face Bryan.

"Yea, see you around," Bryan said before walking out of the door of the study.

After he was gone, Kai sat down on his chair again and closed his eyes. What was going on? Why did he suddenly think about Tala again?

He sighed deeply and opened his drawer. Inside was a photo, a photo of him and Tala when they were together.

Inside the photo, they were both smiling happily. It was Kai's birthday then, and they celebrate it by going out for the whole day and giving themselves a break. The photo was taken at the beach. Kai smiled as he thought back to the time when the photo was taken.

**Flashback**

"Kai! Are you going lay there all day, you lazy pig?" Tala exclaimed, wagging his finger accusingly at Kai.

Kai got up and pulled Tala down, to sit beside him. He smirked at Tala, "I won't, if you lie with me." Tala had blushed then.

"Why, I don't want to. Care to get up now?" Tala asked, winking at Kai.

Kai laughed and got up before quirking an eyebrow at Tala, "Not getting up?"

"I will but I can't. Care to help?" Tala pouted cutely and stretched out a hand.

Kai smiled lightly and took his hand and pulled Tala to his feet before kissing him on the lips. Of course, Tala had kissed back, before they pulled away from lack of oxygen.

They then strolled along the sea and looked at the other children around play as they held hands.

"Hey, Kai, let's take a picture!" Tala suggested excitedly.

"Ok, but how do we do it?" he had inquired, not too surely.

Tala thought for a moment before taking the camera and walking over to someone random and asked him to take a picture for them. That was how they got their picture taken.

After the person returned the camera, Kai turned to Tala and said, "That was nice but if my camera had got stolen, someone's going to get punished."

Tala had stuck out his tongue at Kai and snatched the camera and ran away, with Kai chasing him.

**End flashback**

Kai grinned slightly at the memory before a sigh overtook his lips. He stuffed the photo back into the drawer before slamming it shut and locking it.

"Is it possible that I still love you, Tala?" he asked, somewhat hoping for an answer but it never came.

He sighed and plopped himself down on a couch and closed his eyes. Too many things were happening and none of them were good, for him anyway.

_'There must be Gods up there who must hate me a lot and are laughing at me right now,' _Kai thought solemnly.

"Is it?" a voice called eerily.

Kai sat up abruptly, genuinely surprised. He knew that voice. No matter how eerie it sounded, it was the same voice that would comfort him every time he was upset or down. It was the voice of Tala.

"It's possible but what about Rei?" he replied, though he was not sure if there was going to be another response. He hoped there was.

"It's what in your heart," the same voice repeated coldly.

"Tala, it's you. You're not dead. You're still alive, right?"

This time there was no answer, except for the breeze that gently caressed his face as tears slide down slowly.

"I heard that," someone spoke up from behind. He hurriedly wiped away the tears and turned around in shock.

"Bryan, I..." he stopped, suddenly at a loss of what to say.

"How did someone like you manage to have two people to love you?" Bryan demanded, shaking uncontrollably with fury; wanting to hit Kai there and then.

"I... don't deserve it..." Kai admitted slowly, sadness evident in his voice.

"They were the two people I loved the most! You won and I let it go. You hurt Tala; I let it go too. Now you want Tala back?! At the risk of hurting Rei?!"

"I didn't say I wanted Tala back," Kai protested, "besides, he's dead already," he added as an after thought.

"You were thinking about it, and it doesn't matter that he's dead," Bryan retorted.

"I wasn't; only wondering if I stilled loved him..." he trailed off.

"Which meant you were thinking about it, Hiwatari," Bryan said, glaring at him.

"Yea, I was..."

"Kai, get a grip of yourself! Relationships aren't the most important thing now. We'll find Rei, and then we'll settle this ok?" Bryan sighed.

"I don't know," Kai muttered.

Bryan growled deeply before landing a punch to Kai's face.

"Wake up already! We have to find Rei and maybe the newspaper's right; Rei already dead! We have to find him... we have to," Bryan rasped out, before sliding down against the door with his eyes closed.

"Of course not. I won't let him die; not like how I let Tala die," Kai said as he slumped down beside Bryan.

TBC

I wrote more about Kai in this chapter than I did in other chapters, didn't I? xD Please review!

-Winterblazewolf


	5. Chapter 5

Gosh, it's been a long time since I wrote and I'm really sorry!

School work increased with the level of education after all.

And it's good that I'm suddenly so into Beyblade again. (:

I'm updating this story first because ImmortalKiky sent me a PM to specially ask me to update this. That was like five months ago. I'm so sorry! But I did get it updated. Forgive me?

**Tala's POV**

Aww, poor Hiwatari. Thinking that it was his fault that I died. Oh no, it was just for revenge and I am so glad that I really made him feel guilty. Kai and Bryan are honestly too unobservant. I have been on his balcony for as long as they have started talking and they still have not noticed me. Shame on them!

Well, both of them look really upset now. Bryan was not supposed to be in my original plan but too bad that he loves that Kon. Anyone who is close to him has to pay. No matter who they are. I am past caring about those now. Gosh, now I really am turning into an emotionless bastard. Well, bitch. Good job, _Daddy_.

Kai and Bryan were silent and it seemed that they intended to stay that way for quite a while. Fearing that they might notice me now that it was quiet, I slipped away, without making a single noise and headed to my car, which was parked in the forest nearby.

Now to more important things...

So Boris has a son eh? That was interesting news, very interesting news indeed. One that I could use against him. Oh but of course I have to find out who his son is first. Somehow, I have a feeling that I am going to be very shocked. Damn my intuition for always being accurate.

I was bored to say the least. Rei was getting really boring and it has only been five days. Well, Boris did not exactly listen to me and kill him. Stupid fool. I'll really have to find his son then.

Sometimes I really wonder if it is worth it. I have been thinking a lot these few days. I say that I want revenge because of my love/hate for Kai. But now, I am honestly not sure. Instead of hate or love or anything, I don't really feel anything towards him anyway. It is highly probable that I am only doing this now to quench my boredom. It really is.

Why am I doing this anyway? If Kai and Rei are left together and I never reappeared, well appeared in this case, everyone would have been happy and I would definitely be ecstatic, not having to see them ever again... the people who ruined my life.

Honestly, if I think about it more intently now, the only one who was capable of ruining my life was myself. If I did not allow myself to fall into despair when Kai left me, I would not be in this state. In fact, no one would be in their current state.

However, what was done cannot be undone. Sure, I can stop everything now but I am really bored. Life has been giving me nothing but stifling boredom ever since I came to Japan and I am going to change that. With things like emotions not standing in the way anymore, I guess I can have all the fun I want.

Tala, you're a horrible person... you ought to be dead... and once this game is finished... it won't be game over for only Kai, Bryan or Rei...

I drove to the construction site, deciding to visit Rei and Boris for a bit. Of course, I would dig out information from Boris about his son.

The drive to my destination felt like it only took half an hour but it felt like eternity to me. Was this how it was like when life was filled with nothing cease the bottomless pit of boredom?

"Boris," I called out as I made my way inside.

They (Rei and Boris obviously) were having breakfast at the moment. Cakes, I noted. Without a doubt, it must have been Oliver. I saw those cakes at the cafe from earlier. That boy was too nice.

"Hi," he replied, finishing the remainder of his food and tossed the cover aside.

"He's still alive," I stated bluntly, not bothering that it was in front of Rei. He ought to know by now and judging from his neutral expression, I guessed he did.

Boris grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner where we could talk without the Neko-jin hearing them. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp immediately once we were out of earshot and glared at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" I snapped. "Not killing him yet or for dragging me?"

"The latter," he replied honestly and I felt like delivering a punch to his face but no, that is beneath me.

"Why?"

"Leave it Tala!" he said, annoyance in his tone. "There's no need to kill him. In fact, just let him go already! Killing is wrong."

"You didn't say that when you killed those innocent children back in the Abbey," I retorted, voice as cold as ice.

"I know what I did was wrong but Tala, you don't have to taint your hands!" he shouted though not loud enough for Kon to hear.

"Whoever said I was going to? You're the one who's going to do the dirty job, Boris," I informed him, though I thought that this point was clear from the start.

"But will you be able to live with it?" he asked.

"I lived with causing someone's death before and I can do it again," I snapped and shock filled his eyes.

"When?"

"Boris, the Abbey was a place where the toughest and best survives. Everyone who survived that placed managed to do so by pushing someone who was inferior to them to their end. I did, Bryan did, Ian did, Spencer did... more than once..." I trailed off before I stared him in the eye. "Don't tell me you were unaware."

"I was aware of course," he said. "But it's different this time, Tala. You have a choice."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'm bored."

"And I suppose that killing someone will ease the boredom?" Boris asked, and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Isn't that what you thought in the Abbey?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Yes, that was what I thought."

Boris was more honest than expected... surprisingly...

_Master, don't kill him._

_Wolborg? _I was shocked. What did Wolborg have to say?

_It's wrong Master. It's wrong. Don't succumb to your desires. Don't cause the death of anyone again. Remember your promise. Remember it._

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry," Tala whispered as he knelt in front of the Abbey.

It was three months after the Demolition Boys lost the championship and the Abbey had been stripped bare of every living thing. The children were sent to rehabs and the more stable ones were sent to orphanages. The guards, along with Boris, were sent to jail.

However, the remains of the dead were all left there. They did not destroy the building so as to not disturb the souls residing in there. Tala thought that they should have though. No one would want to remain in such a place.

"I'm sorry," Bryan whispered, taking his lead and kneeling on the ground beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Ian and Spencer followed suit. They were there to apologise for the ones they caused the death of and there were many who died because of them. The higher you climbed in the Abbey, the more blood and lives you have stained on your hands.

"I promise," Tala said loudly and the winds around him got stronger. "I promise that as long as I live, I will never cause the death of another person again."

The winds around the Demolition Boys paused for a moment before it became a sort of comforting breeze, as if the children of the Abbey were acknowledging him. Tala smiled lightly, a true smile.

"We all promise," Bryan said and the other two nodded.

_I promise..._

**End flashback**

_I remember. I remember. How can I forget? _

_Master, stop trying to convince yourself that you're only bored. You know that – _

_Wolborg, don't talk anymore, please._

For a moment, everything was silent and I felt Wolborg calming down.

"Forget it, you're right. Don't kill him," I said and walked out without waiting for a reply.

I got back into my car and sighed. That promise meant so much to me, to Bryan, to Spencer, to Ian. And because of some stupid... I don't know what to call it... how did I forget it?

_Wolborg, what happened to Drigger? How come he's not trying to save Rei?_

_Rei's weak now Tala. Drigger grows weak as Rei grows weak. There is nothing much he can do._

_But when we first came..._

_This place has something about it that weakens the Bit-Beasts' power. Maybe a rock or something. It was wise that you chose this place._

_Was it wisdom? Maybe if I chose another location and let them find Rei, things would be better._

_Master..._

_It's Tala._

--

**Normal POV**

Oliver groaned as he was awoken by the incessant ringing of his mobile phone. He had decided to return to his original form when he was alone. There was no point in making himself feel uncomfortable. As his mobile kept ringing, he glared at the wretched thing, sure that he had turned it off ever since he left France.

_Unicolyon! _

_Yes, I turned it on. Answer it. You can't escape his calls forever._

Oliver sighed once more and glared at the name ringing on the mobile.

Enrique, it read.

He waited for it to stop ringing and was shocked at the amount of missed calls and messages he got. They were all from the other three members of the Majestics. Altogether, there were about a thousand or so messages and missed calls.

Oliver bit his lower lip, knowing it was irresponsible of him to just leave like that without informing his teammates but Enrique cheating on him was just too much.

He mobile rang again and he was glad that it was Robert's name showing on the screen instead of Enrique's.

"Hello?" he whispered tentatively.

"Oliver! Where are you?" came the furious yet ever calm voice of Robert. "I have been trying to reach you for a week. What exactly happened?"

Oliver smiled; it was just like Robert. He would just get straight to the point and not rant like Johnny or Enrique would.

"I'm in Japan, Robert."

"Japan? What are you doing there?"

"I..." Oliver paused unsure of what to say. After all, he did not intend to give Tala away.

He had found the Russian by pure luck alone and he had no idea what the Russian was planning but he could tell that Tala was angry and upset and in his state of mind at that time, he just wanted to crush anybody that was anything like Enrique and Kai fell conveniently in that category.

"Oliver?"

Robert's soothing voice cut him out of his reverie but Oliver still did not know what to say.

"At least tell me why you fled to Japan," Robert said.

"Enrique was in a bed with a girl and I happened to catch them..." Oliver mumbled, wondering why Enrique had not told Robert anything yet.

_Probably too guilty! _

"Did you listen to his explanation?"

"..."

"Oliver."

"No."

"I knew it."

"How? Oh ya, you know us inside out..." Oliver muttered, playing with the edge of his blanket.

"Actually Enrique told me," Robert said thoughtfully.

"..."

They were silent for a few moments before Robert spoke.

"He said that he was wrong, that he was sorry."

"So he did cheat on me?" Oliver asked, barely containing the sadness in his voice.

"It was a moment's folly. He was unsure and his mother was pestering him to get a girlfriend," Robert explained slowly.

"That gave him no right to do that to me!" Oliver shouted, aware of the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"No, it did not," Robert said. "But he's sorry and truly regretful. He even told his mother about the two of you."

Oliver's tears stopped falling.

"What?" he said, incredulous.

"Yes, he's that serious."

"Wouldn't his mother throw a fit? How is he supposed to calm his parents down now, about not going to be able to have an heir?" Oliver questioned.

"His parents were surprisingly calm about it, saying that they had expected it and even apologised to him for pressurising him so much. So you see Oliver, he really loves you," Robert said, trying his best to convince the French.

"Yes, I believe you... I believe him..."

They exchanged a few more words and Oliver hung up, with requests to Robert to tell Enrique and Johnny that he was fine and that he just had something to do.

_Tala, I'm stopping you..._

TBC

More on Oliver this time. (: But I can't help it. He's so cute.

-Winterblazewolf


	6. Chapter 6

Underneath the dark sky with only a few stars for company, Tala lay in the forest, lying against Wolborg.

"Wolborg, what am I doing exactly?" Tala asked, burying his face into the soft fur of Wolborg, who was in her natural form, a wolf.

"Master…" Wolborg was at a loss for words.

"Revenge… is it worth it? Or is it love?" Tala muttered.

"Master, I'll follow you in whatever you do."

"Even if it's wrong Wolborg?"

"Yes, even if it's wrong. I'll follow you until I am unable to."

Tala smiled, a true smile, something that he has not done for a long time. Somehow, he could only find comfort in Wolborg now, not even the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys made him feel at ease. Maybe it was because he had lied to them that he found himself unable to trust in them. Because, after all, if he had trusted in them, why did he have to lie?

"Master?"

"It's Tala, Wolborg, Tala," he whispered and closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth beside him.

_Master, I'll follow whatever you do and I'll make sure that you'll never get hurt ever again._

"Master, what do you plan to do?" Unicolyon asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Stop Tala," Oliver replied simply.

"It's going to be difficult," Unicolyon reminded him.

"I know. I mean it _is Tala, _but I can't just up and leave after all this," Oliver retorted.

"You never meant to help Tala from the start," Unicolyon reprimanded.

"Ya… I'm just helping Mr. Dickenson right?" Oliver muttered, lying back in his bed.

"Yea…"

**Flashback**

"Hello?" Oliver answered his phone immediately, after seeing Mr. Dickenson's name on the caller id. It was not like the older man to suddenly call him after all.

"Oliver, I know this is sudden but can I request you to do something for me?" The older man asked and he sounded worried. Very worried.

"Of course, Mr. Dickenson. What is it?"

"I think Tala's alive."

"Wasn't it proven that he was dead already?" Oliver asked, curious to the weird change in event.

"Later, a scientist found… how do I explain this… well, err… bit-beast DNA on the dead body so I believe that the corpse was a fake, created by Wolborg. And there is this new girl who turned up to the Blitzkrieg Boys recently and I don't know who she is. And they're not willing to tell me either… so would you help me?" Mr. Dickenson explained, though it was very rushed.

"Why not Robert, Johnny or Enrique?" Oliver asked.

"Johnny and Enrique…" Mr. Dickenson trailed off.

"I get it. Robert?"

"Well, Tala, if she were indeed Tala, would sure to be suspicious," The head of the BBA Association explained.

"Why me?"

"Well, you're quite…" Mr. Dickenson trailed off.

"Dense and?" Oliver continued, filling in the blanks for Mr. Dickenson. Yes, he was dense but he was not _that _stupid.

"You are the most likely choice and Tala might believe you if you can come up with an excuse that he is happy with," Mr. Dickenson explained.

"Why not just tell the others?" Oliver questioned. That was make things a lot easier for everyone really.

"Tala's been hurt. I want to help in a way that's not cruel to him," Mr. Dickenson replied.

Oliver understood but he did not know what to say to that.

Mr. Dickenson paused a while before talking. "You will help me wouldn't you?"

"I have to think about you," Oliver replied. "I'll call you later."

"Okay but please do be quick."

"Sure," Oliver answered before hanging up.

And that was when he walked into Enrique's room and found him with a girl on his bed.

"Oliver! I can explain," Enrique said, obviously panicking as he pulled his jeans on.

"It's alright Enrique," Oliver said and turned to leave. Hearing Enrique following him, he broke into a run.

He had always been a faster runner than Enrique and he eventually lost him in a few minutes. After recovering from the long sprint, he pulled out his hand phone and dialed Mr. Dickenson's number.

"I'll do it."

**End flashback**

"Tala probably doesn't know what's he doing anymore," Oliver muttered, shrugging. "I'll try my best to help."

"Until then," Oliver said, staring at his ringing phone. "I won't think about Enrique."

"I'm back," Tala called as she entered the apartment.

The first thing she saw was Bryan on the couch with documents scattered all around him. There was not expression on his face but the one word that escaped his mouth let Tala knew what he was thinking about.

Rei.

Tala rolled her eyes and made her way towards Bryan.

"Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"I'm not, Tala…" Bryan muttered, instantly awake. He was a light sleeper and the only reason he had not heard the door and Tala at first was because he was so exhausted.

Tala rolled her eyes again. She knew that Bryan did not really know it was Tala he was talking to. It was just to give himself a sense of comfort and assurance that it was Tala.

"Right, that's why you are mumbling his name in your sleep," Tala retorted, settling into a comfortable position beside him.

"You talk just like Tala," Bryan said instead and Tala knew that he was avoiding the topic.

"I'm his twin sister. We have the same blood. How can we not talk like each other?" Tala retorted.

"Because even if you _are _his twin sister, there would be a bit of difference," Bryan said. "No two people are exactly alike."

"You never know."

"I know _Tala_," Bryan snarled.

_I think Bryan knows… _Wolborg said worriedly to Tala.

_And it matters why?_

_If he knows then…_

_Then what? He can do nothing._

_But –_

_Silence._

"Right Bryan, you know everything," Tala growled.

"You are Tala. There's no way he has a twin sister!"

"You're right," Tala said and smiled.

A look of shock overcame Bryan's face and for a minute none of them talked. The expression was soon gone and replaced by an emotionless look. But Tala knew better. He knew that Bryan still could not accept the fact that he had lied to him.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I want revenge Bryan and revenge goes a long way," Tala said.

"Revenge?" Bryan questioned, looking at Tala straight in the eyes. His eyes were blank, giving away no emotions but Tala knew him so much better. Tala could see all the hurt and fear in his eyes.

"Revenge," Tala affirmed, expression as emotionless as Bryan's. The only difference was that Bryan could not tell anything from her.

"Rei," Bryan gasped out immediately as everything over the past week connected themselves in his head.

"Yes Bryan, Rei," Tala said with a small smile.

"Tala, this is no joke. Where is he? What have you done to him?" Bryan asked anxiously as he inched closer to Tala. He placed both hands on Tala's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Where is he?"

"Not here Bryan," Tala replied smoothly.

"Where is he?!" Bryan demanded, fury blazing dangerously in his eyes.

"Dead if you do not get your fucking hands off," Tala said calmly.

Bryan immediately took his hands off and glared furiously at the floor.

_Wolborg, change me back into a male._

_Yes Master._

A blinding light covered Tala and he was back in his normal form. Bryan slowly looked at him and his eyes widened.

"You're really Tala," he murmured and reached out a hand to cup Tala's face.

Tala swatted his hand off and stood up.

"For the first time," he stated. "You yelled at me."

"I…" Bryan was at a loss for words. Yes, it was the first time he raised his voice at his beloved captain.

"For him," Tala continued. "Just like Kai, who left me for him."

"Tala…"

"It's all because of him. I hate it Bryan. I hate him Bryan. And now I hate Kai. I hate you. I can't feel anything except hate," Tala said as if in a trance.

"Tala…" Bryan desperately wanted to say something – anything – to get the red head to stop talking in that manner but he just could not come up with anything.

"Stupid Boris wasn't harsh enough at the abbey. I don't want to feel anything…" Tala went on in the same monotonous tone.

The name 'Boris' hit Bryan and he suddenly realised how Boris escaped from jail.

"Boris."

"I helped him escape. He's with Rei," Tala muttered and he did not even have to turn to see the sudden worry that crept over Bryan's face.

"Why Tala?" Bryan asked. Tala could hear it. The worry and anxiousness were so obvious in Bryan's voice by then.

"I did not want to leave Rei alone…"

_Tala… you say you are only capable of feeling hate but by not wanting to leave Rei alone show that you still have your conscious…_

"I just didn't want him to escape," Tala stated as if reading Bryan's mind.

Tala made his way towards the window.

"Bryan, let me ask you something…" Tala said but Bryan knew that Tala was asking.

"Anything. I'll only give you the truth."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Tala, I knew you before you went to the abbey. I knew you before Kai. And I dare to say that I know you the best and that if I don't know what you are going to do then no one will," Bryan answered sincerely and Tala could hear the truthfulness in his voice.

"Thanks Bryan," Tala murmured.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Tala opened the window and stepped on top of it, staring out at the vast city of Tokyo before him.

"I miss Russia…"

"Me too…" Bryan answered, longing in his voice. He turned towards the picture of the four of them a few years ago.

"Bryan," Tala said. "Stop me."

When Bryan turned to the window, Tala was no longer there.

"Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it."

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
